homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515-I Seriously Screwed Up
23:09:24 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hops down from the roof where he'd been passed out for who knows how long -- 23:10:07 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG had been awake for some time, though looks like he is trying to get to sleep again sitting at the table within the house -- 23:10:22 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC messaging determindly at someone as he walks inside -- 23:10:39 CGG: .... 23:11:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sorta does a gruff greeting of "Mr. Aesona." -- 23:11:51 CCC: Mr. Calier 23:12:50 CGG: .... 23:13:33 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG figits with the awkward pause... with the events in the archive it was easy to be distracted with Libby, but here... -- 23:14:19 CGG: You. Are.... Doing. Well? 23:15:27 CCC: ...in a manner of speaking 23:15:48 CGG: Of. Course.... 23:15:59 CCC: I'm fine 23:16:01 CCC: I guess 23:16:24 CCC: One thing I especially didn't miss when I died was being angry 23:16:48 CCC: Now I'm angry 23:16:53 CCC: ...I think 23:17:10 CGG: You. Would. Have. The. Right. To. Be. Angry.... 23:17:25 CGG: You. Think? 23:18:27 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he raises an eyebrow -- 23:18:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC a small upwards turn at the corner of his lips -- 23:18:54 CGG: What. Do. You. Mean. You. Think. You. Are. Angry? 23:19:12 CCC: Waht do you think I have to be angry at? 23:19:38 CGG: That. Would. Mean. You. Are. Angry.... You. Said. You. "Think." You. Are. Angry.... 23:20:02 CGG: That. Is. A. Degree. Of. Uncertainty. 23:22:01 CCC: No, I mean, you said I had the right to be 23:22:11 CCC: What do you think I have the right to be angry at? 23:22:30 CCC: Aside from what I'm uncertain of my anger towards 23:23:24 CGG: Me. I. Suppose.... I. Attacked. You.... I. Was. Frustrated. At. You. But. That. Does. Not. Mean. You. Would. Take. Me. Attacking. You.... 23:25:36 CCC: Oh, of course not 23:25:44 CGG: What? 23:25:59 CCC: Not going to just take it 23:26:16 CGG: Ah. Yes. Of. Course. 23:26:33 CCC: Granted, not looking forward to dealing with Libby if you try that again 23:27:14 CGG: I. Already. Told. Her. She. Is. Not. To. Do. That. If. I. Started. It. 23:27:53 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks worriedly at the mention of Libby -- 23:28:11 CGG: Not. Ordered. Though.... 23:28:19 CCC: Ordered? 23:28:24 CGG: .... 23:28:30 CCC: Part of the Partner stuff, I'm guessing 23:28:34 CGG: Yes. 23:28:43 CCC: Why didn't you? 23:29:02 CGG: Would. You. Order. The. One. You. Love? Like. A. Slave? 23:29:46 CCC: No, not if I didn't have to 23:29:59 CGG: Precisely. 23:31:02 CCC: Kinda reminds me of those plans for Scarlet and Vigil, though 23:31:23 CCC: Not a direct comparison 23:31:24 CGG: I. Do. Not. Quite. Follow.... 23:31:39 CCC: But convincing him to stop her from hurting herself through relations with us 23:32:21 CGG: So. I. Am. Yet. Again. Like. Vigil? 23:32:28 CCC: No 23:32:34 CCC: It only brought that to mind 23:33:13 CGG: .... 23:33:40 CGG: I. Am. Hoping. It. Is. Only. For. The. Period. Of. Time. That. She. Said. She. Would. Be. Strange.... I. Hope. This. Is. Not.... What.... 23:34:19 CGG: Otherwise. I. Am. Liability. Now. For. A. New. Reason. 23:34:48 CCC: How so? 23:35:14 CGG: You. Already. Saw. How. She. Reacted. To. You. Attacking. Me. Justly.... 23:36:09 CGG: And.... She. Has. Expressed. That. If. Any. Of. The. Players. Killed. Me.... 23:36:17 CGG: She. Would. Kill. Everyone. 23:37:09 CCC: ... 23:37:42 CGG: As. She. Is. Right. Now.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Would. Care. If. I. Died. From. My. Own. Actions. From. A. Non.-Player. 23:37:43 CCC: Somehow I'm surpised I got off with a fractured skull 23:37:50 CGG: .... 23:38:19 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. For. That. Mr. Aesona. 23:39:05 CCC: It's fine 23:39:11 CGG: No. It. Is. Not. Fine. 23:39:26 CCC: No, it's really not 23:39:34 CCC: But I guess I'll take what I can get 23:39:46 CCC: If she didn't like me too, I might be dead for all I know 23:40:49 CGG: ...Precisely. My. Fear. On. That.... 23:43:56 CGG: Do. You. Know. If. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Feeling.... I. Mean. Have. You. Known. That.... 23:44:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is hesitant to finish his sentence -- 23:44:54 CCC: Known what? 23:46:48 CGG: ....I. Still. Do. Not. Know. If. It. Would. Be. Wise. To. Discuss. It. Until. You. Get. The. Nanites.... 23:49:23 CCC: Is it about her feelings for you? 23:49:45 CGG: In. A. Fashion.... 23:50:12 CCC: In a fashion? 23:50:21 CGG: I. Suppose. I. Wanted. To. Know. If. She. Was. Dealing. With. Them. Well.... 23:50:50 CGG: Though. Not. Quite.... 23:50:51 CCC: She's still under the shipping effects 23:51:06 CCC: Not that she wasn't into you anyway 23:51:24 CGG: So. You. Did. Know. And. You. Think. It. Safe. To. Fully. Talk. Of. It? 23:52:16 CCC: She told me herself before all that happened 23:52:28 CCC: It's hardly any kind of secret subject matter 23:52:41 CGG: I. Did. Not. Mean. That. Part. I. Meant. The. Shipping. Effect.... 23:53:31 CCC: If Scarlet cares to pay attention, she already knows how things are progressing 23:53:58 CGG: Perhaps.... 23:54:14 CCC: But perhaps she doesn't care 23:54:30 CCC: Lorrea's already taken to shipping to try to fix it 23:54:44 CGG: I. See.... Good.... 23:54:48 CCC: Shipping she and I, much to my own chagrin 23:55:15 CGG: Why. Would. It. Bother. You? 23:56:04 CCC: Beause it's one of the things that I'm uncertain if I'm angry about 23:56:27 CCC: One, relationships dictating everything 23:56:37 CCC: Two, being manipulated 23:56:47 CGG: .... 23:56:51 CCC: It's for Aaisha's sake, so it's forgiven 23:57:09 CCC: But damn if people in my head doesn't piss me the fuck off 23:57:14 CGG: .... 23:57:23 CGG: I.... See.... 23:57:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG darts his eyes away from that statement -- 23:58:13 CCC: First thing to actually upset me since dying 23:58:25 CCC: Not even you pissed me off more than momentarily 23:58:32 CGG: .... 23:59:32 CCC: If it wasn't a combination of it being to help Aaisha and Lorrea being in a bad place, I'd be livid from that alone 23:59:41 CCC: And I'm already flushed with Aaisha 00:00:40 CGG: Yes. You. Are.... And. She. Is. With. You.... 00:01:24 CCC: And even being shipped with her still makes me angry 00:03:44 CGG: Because.... Of. It. All.... Being.... Something. That.... Affected. Your. Mind.... 00:04:35 CCC: Yes 00:04:40 CGG: .... 00:06:34 CCC: I don't even use my own mind control powers if I can avoid it 00:07:22 CCC: I can toss people's mind around just as easily 00:07:53 CGG: And. Anyone. On. The. Recieving. End.... Would.... Have.... Deserved. It.... 00:08:28 CCC: Yes, I don't just go impressing my will on anyone 00:09:15 CGG: .... 00:10:20 CGG: That. Was.... Not.... I.... 00:10:26 CCC: What? 00:10:31 CGG: .... 00:11:25 CGG: When. You. Stopped. Fighting. Yesterday.... Explain. Why. You. Stop. When. You. Did. 00:12:43 CCC: Because it was getting too heated. You drew Aeglos, and I was going to try to hurt you instead of just roughing you up 00:13:02 CCC: I just...didn't want to keep fighting 00:13:38 CCC: ...why do you ask? 00:13:46 CGG: Yes. I. Drew. Aeglos. Because. I. Was. Not. Fast. Enough. To. Simply. Dodge.... But.... Why. I. Asked.... 00:13:50 CGG: .... 00:14:12 CCC: Side note, you could have just taken the punch 00:14:25 CCC: It's what happens in a fist fight 00:14:38 CCC: Not like I whipped out my own specibus 00:14:49 CGG: I. Had. Already. Taken. Much. More. Than. I. Thought.... Much. More. And. I. Would. Have. Taken. A. Concussion. I. Felt.... 00:14:49 CCC: But anyway, yes, why did you ask? 00:14:59 CGG: .... 00:15:24 CCC: By now, I have an idea what you're hinting at 00:15:31 CCC: I know what your powers are 00:15:40 CGG: ....Yes.... 00:15:57 CCC: Ooooh man 00:16:04 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he had to turn away for a second -- 00:16:46 CGG: My. Anger. Did. More. Damage. Than. I. Had. Already. Thought.... 00:17:24 CCC: You don't know what damage is, yet! 00:17:43 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he snapped back around with bright red eyes -- 00:19:19 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC clearly just barely holding himself back with clinched and trembling fists at his side -- 00:21:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG simply stands up with his head low... -- 00:21:51 CGG: Name. Your. Price. And. I. Will. Bear. It. 00:23:34 CCC: ... 00:24:28 CCC: ...Give Libby your gratitude 00:24:54 CGG: What? 00:25:31 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG lifts his head up completely confused by this... -- 00:26:02 CCC: Any price I exacted from you she'd probably kill me for 00:26:18 CGG: .... 00:26:58 CGG: Then.... There. Is. Nothing.... I.... 00:27:21 CCC: Certainly not yet 00:27:33 CCC: Just stay the hell out of my head 00:27:51 CGG: ...I. Will. Do. So.... 00:30:43 CGG: .... 00:31:31 CCC: Why the fuck does everyone want into my head? The next person that tries is getting their brains turned mush. These fuckers won't get off scottfree as long as I'm alive 00:31:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he mutters all that to himself as he storms out -- 00:32:40 CGG: I. Seriously. Screwed. Up.... Category:Serios Category:Nyarla